


倒吊人

by burstedbarrel



Category: Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burstedbarrel/pseuds/burstedbarrel
Summary: 丧气。





	倒吊人

他在夕阳将尽时坐在烟囱上，腋下夹着一个坚硬的告示牌。下方的城市模糊成一座庞大的垃圾场，与橘色的天空和未临的末日呼应成章。

寒夜未至，万籁未止，这时候，光明的王子，却不再在地上作和平的统治。*

某一条下水道里，或者某一道屋檐下，正藏匿着一位挖苦世人的罪魁。它让自信之人走向自负，让自卑之人转向愤世嫉俗。它鼓吹罪恶的行径，告诉人们这一切没有过错，让社会替人们应该承担恶果。

他像一条猎犬一样紧咬着那些被蛊惑的人，却无从抓获它本身。他只能目睹它的膨胀。这城市从未平静如同有白鸽飞扬的广场，它藉此卷起黑色的巨浪。而他则是一株苦栎，扎根在不适合他生长的海岸上，尽管他明知自己挡不住那巨大的，污秽的浪。

星期四，木星日。

Walter举着“末日将至”的牌子站在路旁，偶尔有挂着鼻涕的儿童在路过时投来好奇的一瞥。

地面上错落的阴影像一枚枚老人斑，这城市皱着一张发霉的脸。他观察行色匆匆的过客，粗暴地结论所有人都被它影响。

“傻鸟！”

石子啪的一声砸中了他僵直的左腿，在裤管上留下一道浅灰。Walter木讷地转动视线，已经跑远了的小孩子回过头来冲他做了个鬼脸，一脚踏在被人扔在街角的《纽约公报》上。

问题儿童。

他在心中下判。

Walter在天黑之前回到了自己的住处，再次踏出房间时恰逢街边的店铺降下卷闸门，这一幕和他将面罩边缘系紧的动作重叠在一起，让他觉得自己并没有被孤立。

罗夏日志，1985年10月10日。

不会放过它，全纽约的罪犯都是它的爪牙。

还有楼上的房东，她不是罪犯，却拥有五名日夜抽泣着的子女。他们用不同的声音哭泣。想起新泽西，查尔顿问题儿童之家里的人同样错误地以为哭泣能解决问题。

它喜欢影响流泪的人、懦弱的人、贪婪的人、暴怒的人。它像病菌一样感染他们。

解读一个人需要对方的眼神和表情来辅助。面罩、流动的墨迹、重复的把冷却的豆子塞进嘴里的动作，这一切都让Dan的解读变作无用功。

《基恩法案》颁布后唯一一个仍把自己当做蒙面英雄的人正坐在他的餐桌旁，撩起半截面罩，只露出嘴巴和鼻孔。

“你好，Daniel。”罗夏说道。

你好，Daniel，不是夜枭。

Dreiberg先生作为蒙面英雄的生涯早已结束，那些日子只适合被摆放在记忆的橱窗后面，时不时隔着玻璃回味一番。而非继续下去。

就像他和Hollis在一小时之前所做的那样。喝着酒，谈着过去，轻松，惬意。

“看看这个。”

罗夏将笑匠一枚染了血的徽章丢给他。

惬意的笑声戛然而止。

“污渍？豆汁？”Dan凝视着干涸在黄色笑脸上的血迹，生硬地逃避问题。这很尴尬，八年时间不足以令他忘记曾经的搭档有多精明多刻薄。

笑匠死了。

粗粝的嗓音从罗夏的喉咙里钻出来，不留情面地点出事实。

回答。Dan催促自己。说“哦”，或者表达遗憾与惋惜。

“谋杀。”罗夏没有等他。

夜枭设想过死亡，尤其在他与罗夏搭档的期间里。

罗夏的头脑里有无数个点子，却更喜欢粗暴地出击。而夜枭自己则在每一次战斗过后兴致高昂地改造他的阿基米德，并期待着在新的战斗中找到继续改良的方向，只有战斗能给他灵光。他曾经为此上瘾，甚至想象着死后会有人在他的尸体上偷偷地盖一面国旗。

现在，去他的国旗。他将时间用在写稿上，他获得《美国鸟类学会》的稿酬与表彰，他获得安逸的生活，还有腰腹上累累的脂肪。

Daniel Dreiberg没有设想过死亡。

罗夏说笑匠死于谋杀。

飞行器不再启动。

笑匠被人扔出了窗外。

制服被他关在地下室里。

钢化玻璃。

他的桌面上摆放着稿子，而不是设计图。

Dan闭了闭眼睛，黑暗中他的制服从地下室里走出来，像一只真正的夜枭那样冷漠地伫立在他身旁。

他睁开眼睛，制服还在地下室里，生活仍旧安逸。

罗夏离开时对他说：“你放弃了。”

Dan对着空气点头致意。

解决顽固的城市之癣，暴力是最有效的途径之一。皮条客被他放倒，妓女跌坐在地上，因恐惧而瞪大的眼睛倒映出面罩上流动的墨迹，像诗人称赞苦难那般在夜风中瑟瑟发抖。

他试图将晦暗的街区清扫干净。平日里不理会那些杂碎，不代表他喜欢他们在他的眼皮底下晃悠。

几个兜售毒品的小子闻风而逃，罗夏看着他们的背影，想起Jon说活人和死尸皆由相同数量的粒子组成，这比Veidt那套自由主义论调还让人作呕。

离开洛克菲勒军事研究中心的道路上有一面矮墙，纽约警察大罢工期间的涂鸦在夜色中化为墙壁上的暗影，只能在记忆里看清。

是的，他拜访了数位昔日的同伴，遗憾的是他们当中心智正常的已经寥寥无几。这个时代满是战争的味道，笑匠的死在他们眼里似乎不值一提。

他们错了，就算是政治也没有特权自大。罗夏摸到口袋里的方糖，手指的温度融化了糖块儿的棱角。有恶必罚。正是所有的小恶组成了它，它占据人的心智，滋生出更多疯狂的想法。

 

Edward Morgan Blake

1924-1985

死去的黑色剪影，失踪的兜帽判官，精神崩溃的蛾人。

Hollis Mason曾在其所著的《面罩之下》里面大谈特谈蒙面英雄是如何惨淡收场。除了笑匠，Mason说他几乎被塑造为爱国主义的象征。

国旗被叠成方形摆放在这位蒙面义警、越战英雄的棺木上，Edward Blake是个不俗之人，葬礼却不能免俗地举办在一个雨天。

“……从今往后，以主之名逝去者……”

雨水和悼词一同砸落，Dan盯着那面国旗，在风灌进领口时打了个嘚瑟。他的右手边站着曼哈顿博士，身后是一个捧着红色花束，压低了帽檐的男人。Adrian Veidt姗姗来迟，有人紧跟在他身后亦步亦趋地为他撑伞。

“……圣灵如是说，得以从劳苦中解脱……”

罗夏没有出席。

或许他藏身在人群里，他是蒙面者，亦是通缉犯，没人见过他的真面目。

“……求主垂怜……”

墓园被黑色的栅栏环绕着，Dan不着痕迹地扫视了一番在场之人，试图找到一个长满了胡茬的下巴。

求主垂怜。求基督垂怜。

“阿门。”

悼词的尾音打断了Dan的寻找。

棺木入土后他献上了那枚黄色的笑脸徽章。上面的血迹已经被他擦去，尽管血迹的主人并不会因此安息。压低帽檐的男人上前一步，将花束摆在了墓碑底下，低着头匆匆退了回去。

结束了，夜枭想。然后看着曼哈顿和法老王各自离开。自《基恩法案》颁布之后，葬礼是让他们顶着曾经的名号聚在一起的唯一理由。

一个神情麻木的红发男人站在墓园门口，手中高举的牌子被雨水打湿，黑色的墨迹洇开，浑浊的“末日”流淌下来。

Dan擦了擦眼镜，辨认出告示牌上被雨水冲刷模糊的大字——末日将至。

疯子。

星期日，日曜日。

笑匠被谋杀的一周后，曼哈顿博士离开了地球。报纸上宣扬这是红色阵营的阴谋，苏联人迅速地入侵了阿富汗，紧接着进军巴基斯坦，整个西欧都为之悚然。

政治。Walter将报纸卷起来，塞进了大衣兜里。政治蒙上了懦夫们的眼睛。

街上的发髻仔越多越多，一帮狂妄自大的，被它蛊惑的蠢货。周围的人却对它依旧无视，二十一年来始终如此。

1964年一个意大利女人死于街头，很多人看到了过程，却选择袖手旁观。

1964年Walter用特殊布料蒙上了自己的脸，他穿梭在街头，和它的每一位爪牙战斗。它是无解的，无穷尽的，就连Adrian——世界上最聪明的人，也不愿对此多谈。

罗夏日志，1985年10月20日。

Adrian曾问过我知不知道自己在与什么为敌?

它。

它是什么？

没给他确切的答案，它会变化。文明拔得愈高，它的范围就愈广大。Adrian应当明白这一点。

有一双手捏住了全世界的把柄，这双手杀害了笑匠，推动了曼哈顿博士的离开。还会有下一个被害者。

咖啡的香气让Dan从被“匪徒”破门而入的惊诧中勉强镇定下来，“说真的，”他打了个哈欠，将眼镜架在鼻梁上，“我可以给你一把钥匙。”他不想一再地换锁了。

“早上好，Daniel，”罗夏往杯子里加了两颗方糖，“给你带了份报纸。”

Dan将丢在他床上的报纸展开，曼哈顿博士的相片占据了最大的版面。战争火已经波及欧洲，罗夏却仍旧认为这是阴谋，认为幕后有个蒙面英雄杀手。

你错了，没有人会疯狂到用战争来掩人耳目。

Dan没有与曾经的搭档辩驳，类似的苦果警局领教过。

1977年，蒙面英雄都向《基恩法案》妥协，罗夏却将强奸犯的尸体扔在了警局门口，表明他拒绝退休。

脏兮兮的大衣也许是罗夏身上唯一的变化，曾经的他至少会让自己保持整洁。

而我。Dan将视线固定在报纸上，与政治相关的内容令他觉得疲惫。我的变化是丢失了勇气。

1965年，夜枭与罗夏合作，亲密无间。

1985年，Daniel Dreiberg对罗夏的阴谋论沉默不语，漠然地盯着面罩上流转的墨迹。

他不知道面罩之下那张脸会是什么表情，是疯狂还是理智，是否会因他的麻木叹息。

罗夏离开后，Dan打电话通知了换锁公司，这一次他要了两副钥匙。

遗憾的是，新的钥匙还没来得及送出去，Dan就听闻罗夏被捕入狱。

 

《新先驱者报》

1985/10/25

Walter Joseph Kovacs，罗夏的真实身份。自《基恩法案》推行八年以来终于被警方公开，有趣的是，我们不得不将“落网”一词用在这位昔日的蒙面英雄身上。Kovacs亲手送入监狱的犯人不在少数，他的入狱会引起怎样的轰动不难猜想。

在此为您呈上本报编辑Hector Godfrey与“法老王”Adrian Veidt的对话。谈及旧日伙伴的下场，这位曾经的蒙面英雄也不免唏嘘。

Godfrey：在您的印象中罗夏是一个怎样的人？

Adrian：我们并非作为一个团队行动，因此接触得并没有外界所认为的那样多。他成为蒙面英雄时我加入这个行列已有六年之久，印象中罗夏话不多，经常和第二任夜枭一起巡逻。

G：能否更具体些。

A：偏执。我想每一个关注过《基恩法案》的人都会有所了解，他甚至发表了极具煽动的反对警察的演说。这让我感到震惊，蒙面英雄和警方如此对立是我始料未及的。

G：您对他打击罪犯时的粗暴手段有什么看法？

A：1975年我已经修退出了英雄行列，而关于罗夏行事粗暴的传闻也是这时传出的，我并不清楚。

透露更多？我听闻他的转变和处理一起绑架案有关，罗夏没能救下那个六岁的小女孩。当蒙面英雄不是件拉风的事，真的。我想，大概从那个时候起，他所能够承受的压力已经到了极限。

G：您的意思是每一位英雄都潜在着情绪崩溃的隐患吗？

A：我只能说，《基恩法案》叫停的很及时。时代造就了蒙面英雄文化，而《基恩法案》让其在无法收场之前终止了。我们可以用更多的途径去关怀这个世界，比如慈善，比如更多。

G：近日来蒙面英雄的消息层出不穷，笑匠之死，曼哈顿博士的离开，罗夏入狱，您觉得这一切是否有幕后推手？

A：曼哈顿博士在访谈中突然离去，我想前因后果都非常清晰。

G：我可否认为您赞同《新星快讯》针对曼哈顿博士提出的指控？

A：我不认为这个问题能够深入到我的政治立场。

G：政治立场，您确定？

A：据我所知，《新星快讯》对曼哈顿博士的质疑导致该报编辑Doug Roth被一些右翼分子骚扰。

G：您是站在右翼分子的对立面么？

A：我仅仅是不想对此表态。不久前在Veidt大厦遭遇袭击的经历让我觉得还是谨慎些为妙。

G：在您看来，袭击您的人和杀害笑匠的凶手是否有关联？

A：我相信警方会调查清楚，光靠冥想是不会获知真相的。

报纸被卷成筒状，纸面上的世界随着这个动作变得扭曲，密密麻麻的单词挤在了一起。

火焰将如何。

燃烧之后是什么。

在Dan决心救出Walter的那一刻他并未考虑过。

 

1986年11月，曾被怪物入侵过的地球仍在转。和平的余韵尚未褪去，酒吧的后巷里挤满了轻松的骂声。Daniel Dreiberg摇晃着走出酒吧，裹紧大衣，呼出一团带着酒味儿的哈气。他抬头看了一眼夜空，三十八万公里之外的月亮冷漠回视，月色昏沉，被路灯冲得极淡。

1985年11月的夜晚，阿基米德重新升空，冲入囹圄之中，救出了罗夏。夜枭与罗夏相识二十年，他打破了困住罗夏身体的监牢，却打不破思想上的。

罗夏并不赞同：“被困住的是你，是你们。”

Dan靠着冰冷的墙壁，试图将自己的思绪从与罗夏有关的记忆中拽离。

罗夏已经在南极死去，和那些死于怪物入侵之下的数以万计的人一样，成为了和平的奠基。他拒绝选择沉默，他不能在那虚假的乌托邦中生活。他死了。被钉死在真相上。

一手策划了数万人死去的Adrian依然风光无限。明明是个疯子，却活得比所有人都体面。

只有在酒后，Daniel Dreiberg才敢对此觉得疑惑。和平紧箍着他的心脏，他承认他被困住了，并且至死都不会去抗争这副枷锁。罗夏之死是没有得到神明回应的献祭，只哽在Daniel Dreiberg一个人的喉咙里。

不能免俗的是，Dan的确思考过罗夏死的值不值。尽管他知道罗夏那样的人，永远不会去考虑值不值得。

这就是罗夏与他的区别。

打开家门的时候Daniel停顿了片刻，并非因为醉酒。他曾经为罗夏准备过一把钥匙，目的是阻止罗夏一再地用暴力破坏他的门锁。他将钥匙放在盛放糖的罐子里，原本的打算是从南极回来之后就交给罗夏。

很遗憾，钥匙永远地留在了罐子里，罗夏永远地留在了南极。

很长一段时间，Dan拒绝去回忆罗夏。毕竟他选择了保持沉默，沉默即是帮凶。和平无法抚平这种负罪感。

火焰将如何。

熄灭。

燃烧之后是什么。

灰烬。

只有目睹过那火光的人才会记得。

Daniel Dreiberg行走在黑暗里，任由记忆中的火光灼伤他的视网膜。他选择闭上双眼，永远行走在黑暗里。

他深知，黑暗从未离去。

end 


End file.
